


Dear Blurry.

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Letters, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: Dear Blurry, My friend, my only friend, I'm writing to tell you to please refrain from dragging me into sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (a collection of letters meant to look like they were written by tyler. I will write a bunch more of these.)

_Dear Blurry,_  
  
_My friend, my only friend, I'm writing to tell you to please refrain from dragging me into sleep._  
  
_I know you can hear me crying out while you rest, but I'm scared of the dark, it's cold._  
  
_It's colder than your hands around my throat when I slip up and I am sorry._  
  
_I'm sorry that I do not listen when you whisper those things to me when I'm talking to my friends._  
  
_I'm sorry you have to scream so loud to catch my attention._  
  
_Stop dragging me into the dark again._  
  
_I ca n't go back, I cAN't go bacK, I CAN't GO BACK_  
  
_PleASE JUST LET M E **S LE EP.**_  
  
  
_Dear Blurry,_  
  
_I've haven't gotten used to the dark_  
  
_you turn the light off every night._  
  
_But I can still see you, my friend._  
  
_Your eyes are always there._  
  
_In the corner, under the bed, across the hall._  
  
_You've come to punish me._  
  
_I don't k now what I did._  
  
_Help me._  
  
  
_Dear Blurry,_  
  
_My friend, please, stop yelling._  
  
_I'm trying to write._  
  
_Yes._  
  
_I'm sorry._  
  
  
_Dear Blurry,_  
  
_It hurts when you choke me like that._  
  
_There's only so much the black paint can cover._  
  
_I'm sorry, friend._  
  
  
_Dear Blurry,_  
  
_I know you can hear me, you can see me writing._  
  
_Please don't hurt me anymore_  
  
_You don't like it when they get worried._  
  
  
_Dear Blurry,_  
  
_Josh saw the marks on my hands from your nails._  
  
_Does it count as self harm if you're not the only one in your body?_  
  
  
_Dear Blurry,_  
  
_I won't talk about Josh anymore._  
  
_I'm sorry, friend._  
  
  
  
_Dear Blurry,_  
  
_I'm s c a r e d._  
  
  



End file.
